So What Now?
by Convulsions
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are new at school. So are Ino and Tenten. What happens when they encounter wacky senseis, bushy brows, the other punk chick, and hot yet annoying guys? SasxSak NarxHin NejxTen ShikxIno
1. ARG! First Days Suck!

Hi! You may recognize this is you've been on here a while. This is from my old account and I decided to re-write and repost this! So enjoy the new and improved version!

**Summary: **Sakura and Hinata are new at school. So are Ino and Tenten. What happens when they encounter wacky senseis, bushy brows, the other punk chick, and hot yet annoying guys?

**Pairings: **SasxSak NarxHin TenxNej InoxShik KibxOC

"blah" talking

'_blah_' thoughts

"**blah**" yelling

'_**blah**_' inner

**Disclaimer:** Jeez these are old and annoying! NO OWN-AGE!

Chap 1- ARG! First Days Suck!

"Hi we're the new students here…" said a sleepy Sakura. "Ok Tsunade will meet you in a few minutes so have a seat!" the secretary Shizune said cheerfully. "Thanks" said an also tired Hinata. They sat in the hard plastic chairs and waited.

'_Damn,_' Sakura thought, '_I can't tell whether we're lucky or not! Fucking new schools…_' She played with the chains hanging off her pants in annoyance. Hinata saw this shot her a small reassuring smile. Sakura felt herself calming immediately. Shizune called them in a few minutes later. The pair walked in and were greeted by three pairs of eyes/

"Ah the other new students are here. Sakura, Hinata meet Ino Yamanaka and Tenten Haritsu. Tenten, Ino meet Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno. Now then you all have the same classes to make it easier. And be grateful. It usually costs people a lot to do that." The girls were handed a sheet of paper with their schedules and given directions.

"Well, I can see we'll probably be getting along!" Sakura laughed, taking in the other girls' appearances. Paying attention to the bands labeled on their shirts. "I don't feel liking making too many enemies this year!" The blonde Ino joked. "So why are you guys here?" Tenten asked as they turned the corner. "Our parents are going to the States on business for the year. So they got us an apartment. We're only going here because our old school is too far away." Hinata explained. "Ah, I wish our parents were that… focused? Whatever. They're on a year long trip across Europe…without us! Something like a second honeymoon or some scary shit like that." Ino shivered at her own words. They shared a quick laugh and stopped in front a door. "Shit…" Sakura took a deep breath and threw open the door to find total chaos! People were throwing things everywhere. And some idiot flipped over his desk!

When the 4 girls took a closer look the saw a calm girl listening to music across the room. She looked up and smiled, turning off her CD player. "Hey are you the new girls?" she asked coming up to them. They all nodded. "Cool I'm supposed to be your tour guide around school. I'm Suki Makoto!"

"Hey I'm Ino Yamanaka!"

"Ohayo I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"Sakura Haruno's the name!"

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Tenten!"

"I think I can manage that! Come on there's some seats we can take in the back. Just shove the preps outta the way. The sensei won't know since he's always late!" Suki said as they walked down the aisle of desks dodging paper planes.

Eventually they got there and pushed the girls that were there off. They talked for about 15 minutes and figured out they had a lot in common. They were all into the same music, (though they didn't know all the same bands, but offers to lend CDs were made), movies and shared stupid stories that were oddly similar.

"Alright calm down!" said the sensei. "I understand we have 5 new students. Will you please come up?"

"Kakashi-sensei I had you fifth period last week. I just had my schedule rearranged 'cause I'm their guide." Suki said as she stood up. The five walked to the front as the teacher answered them.

"Yes well you're still new to these devils- I mean students! So you come up to. Alright tell us-" he was cut off by the door slamming open by five guys. Five very hot guys dressed in black, except one who wore a little orange

"Hey Kakashi-sensei sorry were late!" said the one in orange as they walked in.

"How many times have I told you? If you're later than me don't come," Kakashi said.

"If we did that we would never come!" said the other loudmouth, but this one had a cute little puppy on his head.

Kakashi sighed before answering. " Naruto Uzamuki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara you each have a detention after school today." He turned to the five waiting girls. "Go ahead."

" 'Kay I'm Suki Makoto! I like my music and uh…dyeing my hair? I hate anyone without a sense of humor!" Suki said after a moment.

"Uh-huh… I'm Tenten! I like weapons and my dislikes are people who are um… annoying?" Tenten ended scratching her head in thought.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga! I like vampires 'because their cool and I dislike my father. And yeah Neji's my cousin!" She answered the unasked question.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like sleeping and hate people who wake me up…" Sakura said almost asleep standing up.

" I'm Ino Yamanaka! I like winning at things and I guess I hate people who annoy me too." Ino smiled.

"Alright go back your seats." Kakashi said, turning to face the board.

"Well we would but those jerks- I mean guys took them" Sakura said smirking with the rest of the girls.

"Hey! We're not jerks! Besides how were we supposed to know the seats were taken?" said Naruto.

"By the backpacks on the seats…it's kinda obvious" Hinata said amazed at the boys' stupidity.

"It's weird. I never thought I'd see someone so stupid." Tenten said.

"And we actually saw 5!" Ino feigned shock.

Through the whole thing Sakura and Suki were laughing. And the guys, well, let's just say excessive violence wouldn't calm them down.

"Alright since there aren't enough desks pull up some chairs to the desks you put your stuff in." the 5 girls groaned as the guys smirked knowing a secret the girls didn't.

**5 Minutes Later**

The girls turned around feeling someone staring at their backs. They were met with glares from what they assumed to be fan girls. They began to sweat as knuckles were cracked and a small mob began to form while Kakashi wasn't looking.

They turned around and glared at the guys across from them. In order from the window to the aisle it was: Ino and Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke, Suki and Kiba, Tenten and Neji, and Hinata and Naruto. The guys just smirked, well in Naruto's case grinned.

Ino sighed and wrote _Who are these guys? _and passed it to Suki.

She replied with _The fucking 'hotties' of the school. _She passed it back. _Oh… I hate them…._ Suki laughed, but gasped when a hand plucked the paper from her. The teacher read the note quickly and sighed again. "Detention for the five of you too…" The girls groaned and could have sworn they heard 'I hate my job…' from him but shook their heads.

The girls glared at the guys like it was their fault they got caught. The guys weren't really paying attention to them though, and missed it.

--

So I combined the first two chapters! REVIEW!!


	2. Detention, Plots and Forgiveness, Oh My!

Hello! So, guess some people liked it! Thanks to my reviewers and readers! Hope you enjoy!

Chap 2- Detention, Plots And Forgiveness? Oh My!

The next 2 classes with Asuma and Kurenai were pretty boring. The girls stayed as far away from the guys as possible. So now we find them under a weeping willow tree hidden by the leaves eating lunch.

"We need to think of a way to get revenge on those bastards." Ino said. Just as she was about to take a bite of the bread from the school Suki reached over, without looking up, and pushed her hand down. Hinata saw this and put her bread back on her tray, now afraid.

"She's right; we can't let those asses get away with it!" Sakura said. They all sat there silently think up a way to get back at them.

"YES I HAVE IT!!" Tenten suddenly screamed.

They sat in a circle as Tenten described her plan that was later dubbed 'Operation R.O.T.B.' -Revenge On The Boys.

_**SKIP TO DETENTION **_

"Ok two of you are gonna clean the cafeteria. Two are gonna clean the auditorium. Two get to sweep halls. The last pair gets to dust all the books in the library. And Kiba and some one else get to hold buckets of water for that little prank you pulled yesterday." Kakashi said waving his hand towards the group of students.

"But I didn't know he even did that!" Kiba protested.

"It doesn't matter, you're paying for in pain" Kakashi replied.

"Who are we paired up with?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Right well it's a boy/girl pairing so who ever you sat across from." Kakashi answered.

"**Dammit**!" Suki yelled. Everyone looked at her. The girls with pity, the rest weird looks. So it was Sasuke and Sakura cleaning the auditorium, Neji and Tenten had the cafeteria, Naruto and Hinata dusting books, Ino and Shikamaru were sweeping and Kiba and Suki holding buckets.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

They unfortunately got stuck with the HUGE auditorium. Right now they were mopping the stage. Sakura started on the right side and Sasuke had the left. "So Sasuke," Sakura said loudly so he could hear, "Even though this _is_ all your fault, I don't like to start off on the wrong foot." Sakura knew she was lying through her teeth but she continued, "I wanted you to know I forgive you."

Sasuke snorted. "It's your fault _you're _here. I had nothing to do with you getting detention." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease! If you hadn't stolen our seats we wouldn't have had to deal with you guys!"

"We always sit there; we always have and always will. And we didn't force you to get caught writing stupid little notes to each other." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Sakura sighed, knowing this would wreck their plan if it continued.

"Whatever. So what music do you listen to?" She asked him. They cleaned for a while, debating about different topics. They had some things in common, but their opinions differed on a lot of things.

"All I'm saying is that- Hey! We're done!" Sakura said surprised. Sasuke looked up and shrugged. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she said weakly. He nodded and they left without another word.

**Neji and Tenten**

"Hey Neji?" Tenten called hesitantly. The brown haired boy didn't look up. "Neji?" She tried again. Again, he didn't acknowledge her. Tenten growled and grabbed the wet towel next to her. Since the boy wasn't facing her, she took aim and 1...2...3- FIRE! She smacked him on the head with it. She burst out laughing as Neji glared at her and swiped the cloth from his head. With a smirk he threw it right back at her, inwardly rejoicing when it smacked her cheek. "Oh, tough guy huh?" Tenten said with an evil look. "You're gonna pay!"

An hour later the pair sat panting and looking at the soaked, but clean room. Tenten had chased Neji across the room, flinging water at him. He had simply evaded the attacks and watched her get tired. "See ya Neji," Tenten smiled as they stood and left. "Oh!" Neji turned at looked at her, "I forgive you. Later!" She ran off laughing before the older boy could protest.

**Kiba and Suki**

"God…dammit!" Kiba sputtered, holding the buckets.

"What did you do?!" Suki cried.

The boy took a deep breath and moved his arms to a more comfortable position. "Well, one day after school, I think we had detention again, I don't know, anyways, Akamaru got away from me 'cause he had pee and, well, he did it in the worst place. Kakashi's Icha Icha book." Suki blinked at Kiba.

"That…That's just…**That's brilliant!**" She shouted, almost dropping the buckets. She stopped and cocked her head to the side. "Who's Akamaru?" Kiba grinned and whistled. A little puppy popped his head from under Kiba's hood. "Aw! He's adorable!" She dropped the buckets and picked the dog out. She sat on the floor and cradled him.

"So do you have any pets?" Kiba asked her.

They continued to talk about their pets until they heard footsteps. Then they jumped up and grabbed the buckets again. Kakashi came by and waved them off. "Kiba!" He faced the yelling girl. "You're forgiven by the way!" He started shouting at her retreating back about how it wasn't his fault and that she needed to shut up. It was all in vain though.

**Shikamaru and Ino **

"**Shikamaru Nara!**" The blonde girl shouted at the sleeping boy, "Don't you dare think that you're leaving me with all this work!" The boy glared at her.

"Tch. Troublesome woman." He muttered. The pair picked up the brooms and began sweeping. "Why do you have to be so damn loud?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino rolled her blue eyes and faced him. "Why do you have to be so lazy?" She countered.

"Because you're troublesome." She had the sudden urge to chuck the broom at his head. Instead she growled lowly and glared at him.

"Ya know what? Screw it! I was gonna forgive you but fuck it all to hell!" She shouted at him. Shikamaru's eyes widened; a little from fear and a little from disbelief.

"Forgive _me_?! You're fucking crazy woman." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Ino narrowed her eyes more. "I have a name you know." She sighed and went back to sweeping, knowing he was hopeless. '_Just like every other guy_'.

"I know you have name…Ino." The girl smiled somewhat and they finished sweeping in silence. Well almost. Ino started yelling at him again when he fell asleep against the wall.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata bit her lip and looked at the blonde across from her. She was the vital part of the plan. "U-um…Naruto?" He turned his bright blue eyes on her.

"Yeah Hina-chan?" Hinata blushed at the nickname.

"Um…What do you like do?" she asked quietly. Naruto grinned.

"Ah! I **LOVE** ramen! It's so good! You know Iruka-sensei?" Hinata nodded. "Well, he's kinda like my dad, so he takes me out a lot. There's this one place called Ichiruka's and holy shit! - They make some kick ass ramen! You have to go there one day!" the blushing girl giggled at the babbling boy.

Hinata reached up to get the books on the top shelf. When she couldn't reach it, she stepped up on the bottom shelf. She still couldn't quite get it. So she went up one more shelf. '_Yes!_' She cheered. She smile quickly fell when she felt her foot slip.

"**AH!**" She squeezed her eyes shut and readied her self for the fall.

"Gotcha!" Hinata opened her eyes and looked into blue eyes. "You okay Hina-chan?" She nodded slowly, feeling her face flame up. Naruto had caught her and now held her bridal style.

"U-um…"she paused and took a breath. "Naruto, we were wondering i-if you and your friends would like to u-um… come over to mine and Sakura's on Friday. S-So we could hang out." She gulped and looked at him again. He smiled at her and nodded rapidly.

"Of course Hina-chan!" She giggled as he set her down on a table. They forgot about task and simply talked about whatever came to mind.

--

"So you got them to come over right Hinata?" Tenten asked her. Hinata nodded and the group split up and set off to their respective homes.

--

"So dobe, you did agree right?" Naruto grinned wickedly and shouted out a 'YES!'. The boys had been sitting near the girls when they overheard the part of the plan that included inviting them over. So the boys had set up a revenge plan of their own.

Now the two sets of friends just had to wait 'til Friday came around.

-----------

SO! Like, love, hate, despise?


End file.
